


Quick One Shot: The Drunken Unicorn

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Cute, Experience Play, F/M, Fantasy, Gender Shifting, Heterosexual Sex, Horns, Magic, Modern, Other, Size Difference, Transformation, larger female, smaller male, unicorn, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: One of my Quick One Shots, as with the others. Enough feedback will result in more chapters.





	Quick One Shot: The Drunken Unicorn

Vincent stumbled through the forest, his body was already fighting against him. His tanned skin was marred by bright purple veins as the witches curse slowly ate away at his body. The wizards in Albion told him he had only few agonizing months left to live if he didn't find a cure. Vincent's only hope resided in these woods, he stood before the entrance of a cave. The bundle of sticks the wizard gave him continued to pull him toward the cave.

“Walking in there would be a quick way to die, well if things don't work out. I'll just do that to get over the pain."  Vincent joked wiping the brown hair plastered to his forehead by sweat

Vincent removed a few bowls from his pack, each one was placed at the entrance at the cavern.  One was filled with sweet fruits, the second was filled with candies collected from virgins, the third simply contained a few drops of Vincent's blood soaked in sugar. Vincent lit a candle scented with vanilla and placed it so that the smoke would waft through the entrance, the candle wasn't any more enchanted that one could get at a Walmart.

Vincent removed my pack and all things that could be remotely considered a weapon, he sat before the bowls and waited. The smell of vanilla and candy filled the air, the hours passed until the sun was at the top of the sky. While he waited, his veins burned and bile rose in his body, black tears dripped from his eyes occasionally as he fought to keep air in his lungs. Vincent gripped in his chest, doubled over in pain.

“Could be worse, she could have turned me into a frog."  Vincent chuckled.

“Would that be so bad? Frog are delightful creatures if you don't try to eat them." A deep voice that would have better suited for a blues singer spoke out.

Green human eyes glanced up into large brown eyes, the creature stepped out of the cave without a fear in the world. Deep forest green fur ended at hooves that were so transparent any light that touched it sent small rainbows around them. A braided black mane rolled down the side of the equine head, his tail was done in an elegant braid with a bright pink bow. A single almost emerald horn jutted out of the unicorns head, its polished form jutted out seven inches with very dim glow about it. Vincent stared for a moment at the majesty of the creature which was only marred by its small stature, the unicorn stood a little taller than a shetland pony.

“Since you haven't tried to shoot at me, I assume this is a social call?" The unicorn eye the various bowls, “Or a bribe. I do like being bribed."

“I am suffering kind Unicor-"

“Stop. Try again." The unicorn interrupted.

“A witch has cursed me with-"

“Witches are bitches but that is not the way you talk to someone you just met. Try again."

“Hi? I'm Vincent Parker, a sage." Vincent waited to be interrupted, when the unicorn said nothing he continued, “I heard that a unicorn could cure me of my curse. I've sought them out but most wouldn't speak to me and other would try to kill me."

“See now we speak as equals. I can see why they would try to kill you, you aren't female. You are about as pure as incubus fart and you've killed people, evil people, but people nonetheless." The unicorn trotted around the bowls and moved close to the human, “Well I guess I should Introduce myself. I'm not going to give you my true name because its pure horse noises and humans sound dumb saying it. The humans call me Ray Evergreen, I believe I'm named after the first human to find me."

Vincent relaxed as much as the pain would allow him, there was little hostility in the Ray's words. “So will you help me?"

“Depends on if I can but I'll have to examine you first and I can promise you my fees may be more expensive than you can pay. Anyway, Vincent, I am going to need you do undress and spread your cheeks." Ray deep voice made the request sound far more sensual to Vincent's ears.

“Excuse me." Vincent utter between ragged coughs.

“Take off clothes. Get naked. Spread buttcheeks. Turn head and think of the Queen." Ray drew out every word as if he was speaking to an invalid.

Vincent said nothing but turned his head and slowly removed his clothing, the pain that tormented his body worsened in direct sunlight. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out as he moved to the mouth of the cave to escape the sunlight. He stood there at the entrance, naked and unsure of himself. He felt Ray's eyes searching his body, the unicorn would snort and sigh at each splotch of blacken flesh.

“You know for a sage, you have a body that looks like you work out. What are you a sage of?" Ray asked while his horn start to glow, a thick fluid coated his horns and dripped to the ground.

“I am a sage of alcohol. I got my mark from another sage. Not exactly the kind of sage that people seek out but I have many friends in many distilleries and bars." A spark of pride was heard between the pain-clenched teeth. “What's that coming out of your head?"

“Lubricant. If I went in dry I think I'd do more damage. Relax your body and think of anything else." Ray lower his head and lined his horn up with the human's tiny hole.

“What am I supposed to th-" Vincent statement ended in a agonized grunt as seven inches of Unicorn horn was shoved his body. “Ow. Owwww… Owwww….."

Ray ignored the human's complaints, his head was pressed against the human so tightly that Vincent's nutsack rested on his snout. Vincent almost gave an unconscious whistle as the soft shaft nearly reached his lower lip, the unicorn vaguely wondered if the human had satyr in his ancestry. Ray pushed aside the distracting thoughts, his horn worked on isolating the curse. The curse was strong one, Ray felt the tendrils of darkness curling around Vincent's flesh. Soon they would turn him into a thrall and without someone to take control of him he would just disappear in the sun.

“D-Do you have to wiggle so much? I can feel your horn coming out of my throat." Vincent squirmed tried to get comfortable, every movement put pressure on something inside of him. Embarrassment flushed his face as he felt himself get hard, his shaft dripping fluid on the Unicorn's muzzle.

“The good news is that I can save you." Ray spoke as his magic continued through the human's body.

“And the bad?" Vincent swallowed and kept his hands against the cave wall.

“I'd have to remove your soul from your body, the curse is transformative in nature. Short of an Angel or a Demon, I doubt anyone could cure the curse but like gangrene if I remove the afflicted flesh then I can save you." Vincent licked his muzzle, the surprising taste of human made him pause before collecting himself again. “I won't lie to you, even when I do this. You'll never be human again, if you aquire a human body then the curse will start again. This witch much have really hated humans to design such a curse."

“I don't have a spare body and a body made of wood is out of the question. I've seen alchemist do that and the creature usually goes insane within a month. Ray, do you have a-" The sudden pop of Ray's horn pulling out of him, sent a shudder through his body. “Jesus Christ! A little warning."

“You were getting dick juice all over my face. What was I supposed to do?  I did my check and it's hard to talk when someone is leaking fluids in your mouth." Ray craned his neck to the side till his neck gently popped.

For all of his complaining, Vincent arousal was clear as day and he propped himself against the wall. With a flick of his wrist he managed to conjure a flask of bourbon, one of the benefits to being a sage he thought as he sipped on the flask. “I'd offer you a drink but I'd rather wait till after treatment. So what can I do, I probably got a few months but I don't have the skills or the know how to make a vessel that isn't going to drive me mad."

The unicorn snorted, “I can provide you with a vessel but it's going to cost you."

“Okay I agree."

“Well I would like you to-" Ray tilted his head, “You aren't very bright are you or does being a sage of booze make you drunk constantly?

“I'm gonna die, I know all the fae have some shitty deal but suffering painfully for my remaining days. So take my blood, take my non-virginity, or whatever.  I just don't wanna die." Vincent shrugged.

“Fine. I'll begin process, It's going to hurt like a bitch. Just remember you agreed to the price."  Ray stepped three more paces into his cave before pressing his hoof down on a stone.

The blackness open up to reveal that only the first ten feet of the cavern is a real cave, a solid black door opened up to reveal a heavily furnished living room with a large screen plasma television. Ray moved inside and plucked an apple off of a table sitting next to a beanbag, old sitcoms played on the television while the sound of a refrigerators hummed in the next room. The unicorn turned back to Vincent to wave a beckoning hoof.

“Come in, I doubt you want to be in the woods when I fix you." Ray said.

Vincent followed quietly, his attention was on the sheer amount of modern convenience. He nearly kicked a gaming console just entering the home. “Why do you have all this stuff."

“I do have a job and I'll be damn If I have to shit out in the forest like a regular horse. I have plumbing, electricity, and good internet. Anyway, you wanna discuss my taxes or do you want to stop dying in slow motion, Vincent?" Ray flicked his tail in amusement.

“I'd like to live, Dr. Evergreen." Vincent said as he shivered from the cool air blowing in from the the ceiling. “I'd also like to get my clothes again."

“Eh. After the procedure. I'm going to finish this apple and prepare my spells, one of the rules for me saving you is that I'll wipe memory of the exact incantation."  Ray pointed a hoof to a room at the end of the hallway, “Go inside of the room at and rest on the bed, I'll be right behind you."

Vincent moved to the back of the hallway, he noticed that every door had a lever handle. He opened the room door and found himself staring at a large heart shaped bed, the ceiling was covered in large mirrors. Vincent sat on the bed and felt the lube still stuck between his legs, he wondered what he was getting himself into. Ray didn't seem like a bad guy… or horse and he offered to heal him.  Vincent looked about the room and noticed there were several picture of Ray mounted on a shelf, most of them had the unicorn in blurry photos that seemed older than any modern camera. The picture that drew his eye the most was of Ray standing before a massive white furred unicorn, even in the picture the white unicorn's aura caused the a distortion in the picture.

The door opened as Ray stepped inside his body was cloaked in shimmering green light, as if nature itself had elected him to be a new miniature sun. Ray didn't speak in a words that Vincent could understand but the deep neighing that uttered from the unicorn's lips sent wisps of green energy arcing toward him. The first slam of magic took his breath from his lungs, Vincent screamed and thrashed as his cursed traveled up his body. The inky splotches of skin covered him up to the neck, every bit of flesh burned like fire.

Vincent felt back on the bed, all reason lost as he looked for a way to escape the pain, his fingers peeled back exposing bone and skin. Black ichor drooled from the wounds as he stumbled back, his legs were nothing more than black jelly as his stomach started to bubble like foam. He was dying and every moment of it was agony, he looked up at Ray and noticed that the equine doctor still uttering his spell. That was Vincent's last sight as his eyes bubbled inside of his skull. The pain was gone along with all sensation, Vincent felt his soul slipping into the abyss but something anchored him in place.

***

Vincent awoke with a sudden lurch, all sensation returned to in a single blast of sound, sight, and pain. Vincent turned his head to find the sleeping form of Ray, the unicorn was curled tightly against his body. He tried to untangle himself from the unicorn but noticed that his arm ended in a long black limb that had a hoof at the end instead of a hand. Vincent felt his heart quicken in his chest as he looked to his other limbs and realized at the each limb was a sturdy looking horse leg that ended in a massive hoof.

“Ray, wake up." Vincent hissed trying not to scream, he moved his hoof against Ray's chest with a little more force than he intended.

Ray woke up with a tired snort, “I'm up. I'm up. No need to cave in my chest,  How do you feel?"

“I feel like something went wrong, why am I a fucking stallion?" Vincent said trying to get out of the bed but flailing more than moving.

“You are a mare not a stallion and it worked fine. You still have the curse but since you aren't human it's just about as deadly as testicular cancer is to a female. Congrats you get to live for eight to nine thousand more years." Ray rolled out of bed and headed to the door. “Come outside, I want to make sure everything works well before I put you to work."

Vincent said nothing as he looked between his legs and noticed a small pair of teats just below his small belly. Vincent was a she, a she pony, a mare. Vincent willed a bottle of vintage bourbon to manifest as she stepped out of the bed, the liquid appeared in a tempered glass drinking trough instead of a bottle. Ray watched her quietly as she drank down positively lethal amounts for a normal horse.

Vincent managed to hit her horn on the glass several time before turning to Ray, “Uh… Thanks for saving my life. What's the compensation?"

“One hundred years of reduced pay employment, at least one foal must be birth in this time and after that you must visit the elders to give them your true name. It's a requirement of all unicorns, natural born or transformed, I've taken a huge risk doing this. For the next one hundred years, anything you do is on my head." Ray said his horn glowing softly.

“I'm going to live thousands of years like this? Can I ever become male again?" Vincent asked nervously.

“Absolutely, After your work period and adding of a foal to the community then you'll be fine. Every unicorn you've met has been in your shoes, there is a reason so many of them want virgins and now you know the secret. Some unicorn can't breed except with virgins, those are your textbook white unicorns that are so up their ass they can't understand virgins are pretty rare." Ray cleared his throat, “I'm gonna level with you… If you enjoy your hundred years working for me, I…"

Ray stopped looked at the trough of liquid, “Mind making something for me. I need something to take the edge off and I think we both wanna be hammered for this."

Vincent nodded, “Outside. I need space and I want to make sure someone doesn't steal my shit. Horse or not, I'm still a sage and I wouldn't be the first animal sage."

“You are taking this better than I thought." Ray said as the pair walked out of the cave into the forest, his nervous chuckles conflicted with his smooth voice.

The pair left the confines of the cave, Vincent stepped outside and her ears swiveled around taking in every sound. The sound of squirrels running up trees mixed in with the sound of a nearby stream. The smell of his tools were strong enough that he could tell which tools were in need of cleaning without opening his bag, the offerings he left smelled strongly. The coppery scent of his blood was horrified with the smell of his cursed blood like a sickening seasoning. The smell that drew his attention the most was of the Unicorn behind him, the smell that was less 'horse' and more 'virile male' to his equine mind.

“This is weird." Vincent grumbled to herself, she turned and looked over her shoulder at Ray. “Do you have a mirror or something I could use. I don't want to walk past a puddle and scare the shit out of myself."

The smaller unicorn said nothing but his horn glowed sightly, Vincent felt her vision blur for a moment before she realized that she was looking at herself through Ray's eyes. Eye that were currently staring at her large rump, and the black flesh of her marehood. Ray slowly walked around her and glanced at her sold black legs, her muscular frame and strong appearance was similar to a draft horse. A large black horn jutted from her head and like Ray's horn it was blunt and slightly transparent. Ray's vision stopped as he rounded her backside again, his gaze boring holes in her back side.

“So I'm going to be like this for one hundred years?" Vincent asked, “I guess it could be worse, though if I still have my abilities as a sage then I could do just fine."

Drawing deep on her soul Vincent began to glow, the ground beneath her shimmered out of place and the nearby tree slowly ripped from their position. The ground became flat and smooth as the wood arranged itself into planks, stone crumbled and became a foundation. In a matter of seconds a large barn stood next to the cave with a small fence leading toward its doors. Vincent whinnied in annoyance, even his place of power was equinian.

“A farm in the middle of the forest, not exactly what I expected but my home isn't hidden." Ray remarked as he stepped inside the door.

A well furnished bar that was big enough to fit several dragons inside with room to spare, Ray whistle as he noticed the various troughs sitting at the corner of the bar each one made of a different color glass, the black glass and the green glass were filled to the brim with different liquids.

“I filled yours with strong cider, it's probably not enough to get you drunk but enough to take the edge off. This place is my place of power, my right as a Sage. It's open to you for as long as you like, drinks are free and even if I am not in here you can get anything you like. If there is something  you like that I don't have then just give me a bottle and I'll add it to my stores all I need is a sip really." Vincent said as the lights of the bar shifted from a bright white to a dull blue.

“You seem to be taking this well. I'm glad, I honestly expect to get my shit kicked in." Ray answered honestly before sniffing at the sweet smelling beverage in his through, “You don't seem to be shock either."

“I'm not in pain, I've been hurting every day for almost the last three months. I couldn't even do my calling because I would end up screaming in the middle of the street. The magical creatures avoided me like a blight and I almost got stabbed in the chest by a wanna-be vampire hunter. I owe you and I know that carries heavy weight among our kind." Vincent dipped his muzzle in his own brew, a subpar jungle juice but its taste was stronger with his heightened sense of smell.

“So you are okay with our contract? Humans usually try to weasel out their contracts, I tried." Ray admitted  between gulps of the sweet cider, his mane bobbed with each gulp. “It didn't work out so good for me."

“I meant what I said. When I get some food and possibly some more alcohol, I'm going to probably fuck you till you can't walk." Vincent said between drinks, she heard the sudden snort of Ray as he snapped up from his trough to start at her. She simply smiled in response.

“Really?"

“Why not? I got a hundred years of getting to know you and you saved my life, do you want me to take it slow?"

“Hell no. I just.. Well I uh... hmm." Ray stood there and moved close to Vincent. “I don't really know what to say. Thanks?"

“You're a virgin aren't you? Vincent grinned her pearly white teeth, clashing with the darkness of her fur.

“I just told you I was in your place before. My sire decide to not really give me choice in the matter so he gave me a less physically imposing form." Ray shrugged, “There wasn't any love between us, he taught me magic and did his job to the letter. I promised myself I wouldn't do the same, so this is why you are so huge. I figured a human would want to be something more beautiful and here you are, Vincent."

“Vivian. I think that would work best for the time being, I'll go back to my old name as soon as I get my dick back." Vincent, now Vivian, strolled across the bar and sat down, she moved her tail to the side. She watched as Ray shuddered, her eyes widened as she watched his shaft unfurl between his rear legs. Small pony or not, the dark brown shaft between his legs was as long as her arm when she was still human and much thicker.

“I think I might be one unable to walk… Well I wanna celebrate so show me a good time, Ray!"

Ray didn't need to be told twice, he moved on her flak and leaned into her body. He didn't mount her immediately, his eyes searching her own. There was no hesitation or skittishness, she was a mountain of beauty that wanted him. Ray lined himself up as best he could and thrust, his shaft slid into her warmth. He immediately winced as she screamed out in pain, he took another thrust unconsciously before pausing.  Every bit of willpower was focused on not continuing, Ray would not be like his sire.

“Jesus Christ! Wrong hole!" Vivian said through clenched teeth.

“S-Sorry." Ray started to move backward but Vivian turned to gaze at him, a silly grin plastered on her face.

“I didn't say stop."

Those words taught Ray that he would love this mare forever.


End file.
